One Fans Blog: Agumon meets Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Transcript
Agumon's Adventures 2nd Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Newspaper Prologue/A Welcome Visit to the North Pole/Sam the Snowman/Santa and Mrs. Claus/Who is Rudolph?/Opening Credits The episode opens with a huge blizzard all over America with people struggling against it. The newspapers then appears on the screen to show us the announcing words of how it is possible to fight it: "Cold Wave in 12 Day", then "We're FrOzen" , "ICE PERIL WARNING", "TOUGH GOING! Sanitation Army Digging Us Out", and last but not least... "FOUL WEATHER MAY POSTPONE CHRISTMAS". We then fade to the a clear blue sky with snowflakes falling down as the first of the opening credits appear, saying... Rankin/Bass present Then after the words disappear, the next shows take us to a snow and ice world filled with pine trees covered with decorations called the North Pole. Then, a many teams of heroes, a group of Digimon (short for Digital Monsters) from the Digital World called the Digi-Squad, The Duelists from Domino City, Japan, the Piñatas from Piñata Island, the Pandas of their home planet Pandasia, a friendly Mogwai, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Friendly Ghosts and Ghouls and the Disney Heroes teleport here through the Digiport on a new adventurous mission. Rudolph Is Born...With A Shiny Red Nose/Jingle, Jingle, Jingle/Donner's Idea/Training and Protection from the Abominable Snow Monster Agumon: Cool: Yugi: Leonardo: Sam: Well, now know let me tell you about Rudolph. It all started a couple of years, before the big storm. And in addition, all of you, my dear friends, will be in there later too. Raphael: Okay, dude. As you insist. Sam: It was springtime... The scene fades to the next one showing a cave with two reindeer and a young one as the camera zooms in slowly Sam: And Santa's lead reindeer, Donner, had just become a proud papa. Inside the cave, Donner and his wife bearing the same name as him was observing the little reindeer which is their son. Donner: Nah, we'll...we'll call him Rudolph. Mrs. Donner: Rudolph is a lovely name. Rudolph. Upon hearing his mother mention repeating his new name, Rudolph moves his head with a strange red-colored nose back up to look at his mother, making his father happy. Donner: Hey-hey! He knows his name already. Then all of a sudden, Rudolph's nose started to glow with beeping sounds, surprising his parents. Rudolph (as his nose beeps more): Papa. Mama. Mrs. Donner (surprised): He's...he's got a shiny nose. Donner (confused): Sh...sh...shiny? It didn't say it glows. Rudolph's nose made more beeping sounds as it glows and stops. Mrs. Donner: Well, we'll simply have to overlook at it. Donner: Now how can you overlook that? His beak blinks like a blinking beacon. A familiar laugh of "Ho, ho, ho!" was heard, prompting Donner and his wife to look back to the entrance of their cave. Standing outside as the still-skinny Santa himself. Santa: Well, Donner. (walks into the cave and to Donner) Where is the new member of the family? After all, if he's going to be on my team Santa then to Mrs. Donner and Rudolph's spot just to see the little red-nosed reindeer. Santa: Well, hi there. Aren't you the sturdy little fellow. (chuckles) Rudolph: Santa? Santa (chuckling): And smart too. Rudolph's nose glowed once more with a long beep, and Santa glares at it in amazement. Santa (surprised): Great bouncing icebergs! Donner (walks up to Santa): Uh, I'm sure it'll stop as soon as he grows up, Santa. Santa: Well, let's hope so if he wants to make the sleigh team someday. (turns to Rudolph): You see, little fellow? Every year, I shine up my jingle bells for eight lucky reindeer. And in continuing to explain more, Santa then began to sing his song about Jingle Bells. Santa (singing): ♪ Jingle, Jingle, Jingle ♪ ♪ You will hear my sleigh bells ring ♪ ♪ I am old Kris Kringle ♪ ♪ I'm the king of jingling ♪ Santa then removes a purple collar with bells on it, and places around Donner. Santa (singing): ♪ Jingle, Jingle, reindeer ♪ ♪ Through the frosty air they'll go ♪ Donner then leaps into the air and is not to be seen, while Santa then turns back to Rudolph Santa (singing): ♪ They are not just reindeer ♪ ♪ They're the fastest deer I know ♪ Rudolph attempt to jump into the air like his father did, but he trips and fall over. Santa: Ho ho! (Singing): ♪ You must believe that on Christmas Eve ♪ ♪ I won't pass you by ♪ After Rudolph receives some pats on his head from Santa after getting up, he looks at the collar with bells and tries it out as his nose glowed yet again. Santa (singing) ♪ I'll dash away in my magic sleigh ♪ ♪ Flying through the sky ♪ ♪ Jingle, Jingle, Jingle ♪ ♪ You will hear my sleigh bells ring ♪ ♪ You will hear my sleigh bells ring ♪ ♪ I am old Kris Kringle ♪ ♪ I'm the king of jingling ♪ ♪ You will hear my sleigh bells ring ♪ ♪ I am old Kris Kringle... ♪ (tips his hat while leaving) ♪ I'm the king...of...jingling. ♪ Santa leaves as he finishes his song and leaves out his "Ho, ho!" chuckle. Rudolph: Bye-bye. Donner then became uncertain about Rudolph with his red nose and Santa's capability to make a sleigh team. Donner: No, Santa's right. He'll never make a sleigh team. (thinking of an idea) Wait a minute! I got it! We'll hide Rudolph's nose. Mrs. Donner: Hide it? Yeah. Donner: Come here, boy. (scraping some mud) You'll be a normal little buck, just like everybody else. (covers Rudolph's nose with mud for a disguise) Right? I chip off the old antlers. Rudolph then looks deeply hurt as he is going to burst into tears because of his father. Donner: Now, now. You'll get used to it. Put it there, son. Rudolph did so, but only to walk up to his father and hugged him with his head as to either thank him for his help, or just to be cuddly. Donner (embarrassed): Aw, gee. Mrs. Donner then licks the mud off Rudolph's nose, and it glowed much to his amazement. Then the story fades back to Sam and our heroes. Sam: Well, for the first year, the Donners did a pretty fair job of hiding Rudolph's...uh...uh... uh, non-conformity. We fade to a scene where Rudolph was under training with Donner. Sam: Donner taught Rudolph Donner Sam: Most important of all he taught his son to beware of... Sam: He's mean, he's nasty, and he hates everything to do with Christmas. Agumon's Adventure Eyecatch #1 Agumon's Adventure Eyecatch #2 The Reindeer Games/We Are Santa's Elves/Hermey Runs Away/Rudolph Meets Clarice/Teased and Disqualified There's Always Tomorrow/Rudolph, Hermey and the Heroes Become Friends/We're A Couple Of Misfits/The Abominable Hermey (terrified): The Abominable. He must see your nose. Quick, douse the light! Sam (narrating): Like I said, the outside world is up to its ears in danger. Agumon's Adventure Eyecatch #3 Agumon's Adventure Eyecatch #4 Yukon Cornelius/Silver and Gold/Fighting and Escaping the Abominable/The Donners and Clarice Goes on the Search for Rudolph/"LAND HO!" The Island of Misfit Toys/The Most Wonderful Day of the Year/An Audience with King Moonracer/Rudolph, Agumon and Yugi's Farewell Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Rudolph Grows Up and Returns to Christmastown/Santa Informs Rudolph About his Family/The Battle with the Abominable/The Whole Gang's Welcome Back with New Surprises As the episode continues, Sam puts his hat back on his head to continue to tell us the story. A New Hope for Christmas: Rudolph!/Have a Holly Jolly Christmas/Santa's Departure and Yukon's Discovery of Peppermint/The Misfit Toys' Miracle/Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (song) with Closing Credits Agumon's Adventures Closing Credits Agumon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - Frosty the Snowman (1969 Rankin/Bass Classic) Agumon (narrating): Happy Birthday! Frosty, the kids' most lovable snowman has come to life with a magic hat. But the mean old magician along with Goku's arch-enemies, Emperor Pilaf and his agents, are up to no good to steal the hat back, as well as his son Gohan's dragon friend Icarus from another planet Earth, also known as the Dragon World. Will we must help Frosty find his way to his new home in the North Pole before he melts? It's all up to us, the Digi-Squad, and for our supporting gang of more heroes, the Dragon Team! Next time on ''Agumon's Adventures...'' The title of the episode appears on screen Agumon (narrating): Frosty the Snowman! Until then, let it snow and enjoy a winter wonderland!